In recent years, a display mounted with an organic EL panel has been proposed in association with widespread use of a thin display. The organic EL panel is liable to cause problems, such as ambient light reflection and background reflection, because the panel includes a metal layer having high reflectivity. In view of the foregoing, it has been known that those problems are prevented by arranging a circularly polarizing plate on a viewer side. A circularly polarizing plate obtained by laminating a polarizer, a λ/2 plate, and a λ/4 plate has been known as a general circularly polarizing plate (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2). However, a conventional circularly polarizing plate involves the following problems. It is difficult to produce the plate by the so-called roll-to-roll process and hence the plate is poor in productivity, undesired warping occurs, and/or, when the plate is applied to an organic EL panel, an undesired tint occurs.